The Incredible Fox in Tails Style
The Incredible Fox is a 2008 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character the Hulk. It was directed by Louis Leterrier and stars with Tails as Dr. Bruce Banner. It is the second film to be released in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This film establishes a new backstory where Banner becomes the Fox as an unwitting pawn in a military scheme to reinvigorate the supersoldier program through gamma radiation. On the run, he attempts to cure himself of the Fox before he was captured by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (Osmosis), but his worst fears are realized when power-hungry soldier Emil Blonsky (Scourge) becomes a similar but more bestial creature. Cosmo the Seedrian also stars as Betty Ross, Banner's love interest and General Ross' daughter. Plot At Culver University in Virginia, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (Osmosis) meets with Dr. Bruce Banner (Tails), the colleague and lover of his daughter Betty (Cosmo), regarding an experiment that is meant to make humans immune to gamma radiation. The experiment—part of a World War II era "super soldier" program that Ross hopes to recreate—fails and exposes Banner to huge amounts of gamma radiation. This has the effect of causing Banner to transform into the Fox for brief periods of time whenever his blood pressure rises above 200. The Fox destroys the lab and injures or kills the people inside. Banner becomes a fugitive from the U.S. military and Ross in particular who wants to weaponize the Fox process. Five months (or 158 days) later, Banner works at a bottling factory in Rocinha, Rio De Janeiro while searching for a cure for his condition. On the Internet, he collaborates with a colleague he knows only as "Mr. Blue", and to whom he's "Mr. Green". He is also learning meditative breathing techniques from a martial arts expert to help keep control and has not transformed in 158 days. After Banner cuts his finger, a drop of his blood falls into a bottle and was eventually ingested by a consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, creating medical complications. Using the bottle to discover Banner's location, Ross sends a team led by Russian-born British Royal Marine Emil Blonsky (Scourge) to capture him. Banner transforms into the Fox and defeats Blonsky's team. After Ross explains how Banner became the Fox, Blonsky agrees to be injected with a small amount of a serum developed as part of the same operation which gives him enhanced speed, strength, agility and healing, but also begins to deform his skeleton and impair his judgment. Banner returns to Culver University and reunites with Betty who's dating psychiatrist name Leonard Samson (Charmy). Banner was attacked by Ross and Blonsky's forces, tipped off by the suspicious Samson, causing his transformation into the Fox. The ensuing battle proves to be futile for Ross' forces and they eventually retreat. But Blonsky, whose sanity is starting to falter, boldly attacks and mocks the Hulk. The Fox dispatches Blonsky and flees with Betty. After the Fox reverts to Banner, he and Betty go on the run. Banner contacts Mr. Blue who urges them to meet him in New York City. He turns out to be cellular biologist Dr. Samuel Sterns who tells Banner he has developed a possible antidote to Banner's condition. After a successful test, he warns Banner that the antidote may only reverse each individual transformation. Sterns reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood samples which Banner sent from Brazil, into a large supply with the intention of applying its "limitless potential" to medicine. Fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the military's hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply. Blosnky is reveled to have survived his injuries from the previous battle and has completely healed. He joins Ross' forces for a third attempt take Banner into custody. They succeed and Banner, along with Betty, are taken away in Ross' helicopter. Blonsky stays behind and forces Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood as he covets the Hulk's power. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier formula and Banner's blood may cause him to become an "abomination". Unconcerned, Blonsky forces Sterns to administer the blood and a gamma charge. The experiment mutates Blonsky into a creature with size and strength surpassing that of the Fox, but drives him into complete insanity. Then, Abomination attacks Sterns who gets some of Banner's blood into a cut on his forehead causing it to mutate him. Then, Abomination rampages through Harlem. Unlike The Fox, Abomination can't revert back to normal Blonsky state. Realizing that the Fox is the only one who can stop Abomination, Banner convinces Ross to release him. He jumps from Ross' helicopter and transforms after hitting the ground. After a long and brutal battle through Harlem, the Fox defeats and nearly kills Abomination by choking him with a huge chain, relenting only after Betty's plea to spare him. After having a small, peaceful moment with Betty, the Fox flees from the scene and escapes from New York. A month later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformation, he was attempting to transform in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appears on his face. In a local bar, General Ross is approached by Tony Stark (Shadow) who reveals that a "team" is being formed. Cast Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Tails as Bruce Banner/The Fox|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo the Seedrian 5.jpg|Cosmo as Betty Ross|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Scourge the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Scourge as Emil Blonsky/Abomination|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Osmosis Jones.jpg|Osmosis as General "Thunderbolt" Ross, Betty's arrogant father|link=Osmosis Jones Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Dr. Leonard Samson, Betty's boyfriend|link=Charmy Bee Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Tony Stark (Cameo) at the end of the film|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Tails Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies Category:Fanmade Movies